1. Field
This invention relates generally to professional services chairs, specifically, the baseplates for such chairs. It is particularly directed to an improved baseplate for a dental patient chair.
2. State of the Art
Many personal service professions require the patient (or client) to be seated in an articulating or otherwise adjustable chair. A notable example of such a chair is a dental patient chair. The principal focus in the design of baseplates for dental patient (and other professional services) chairs has been the stability of the chair. The "footprint" of these standard baseplates has been approximately rectangular. The term "footprint" is used in this disclosure to denote the actual shape in top plan view of a baseplate. An individual is required to step over the baseplate to take a seat in the chair. It is common for the individual, especially if elderly, to stumble or trip on the baseplate when entering or leaving the chair.
In the specific case of a dental patient chair, the dentist or assistant generally sits on a stool to the rear and to one side of the chair while performing dental procedures on a patient. Some operations require the dentist to move from one side of the patient to the other, and the dentist's stool often gets caught on the projecting baseplate.
From this position, the dentist also must control the movement of the patient's chair to position the patient for the patient's comfort or for the dentist's convenience. Foot switches are commonly mounted in the dental patient chair baseplate to control the motion of the chair. However, these switches are typically uncomfortable to use or are inconveniently placed with respect to the optimum working position for the dentist. The switches must be placed towards the outer edges of the baseplate to be accessible, but in this exposed position are easily accidentally actuated at inopportune times. In some designs, a patient may accidentally actuate chair movement while entering or leaving the chair.
It has also been difficult to clean around the currently available baseplates with the cleaning, waxing, and buffing equipment commonly used in the maintenance of dental offices and operatories.
Similar difficulties are encountered by other professionals in connection with their use of professional services chairs. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved baseplate structure for such chairs.